


boycott the cis, detox just to transition

by orphan_account



Series: who can't stop staring at the mirror [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Agender Character, Bigender Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which everyone from fall out boy isn't cis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boycott the cis, detox just to transition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we're the best (not) boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868900) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> i love trans!fob too much okay

their bandmates get to know of their lack of cisness when they're talking, and patrick mentions pete.

they flinch visibly, and everyone seemed to notice. "something wrong?" patrick asks, tilting his head to the side.

they scratch the back of their neck. "well, uh... i'd prefer being called allie today? and she pronouns, maybe." she mutters, not looking at her bandmates.

andy blinks a few times. "you're trans?"

"genderfluid, yeah." she nods thoughtfully, and everyone seems to accept it quick. "i actually thought i was a trans girl for a while, as i didn't know being genderfluid was a thing."

"allie, though. what a name choice," patrick says playfully as he grins.

"shut up!" allie exclaims, her cheeks slightly pink. "i just really like that song of yours and... and thinking it was about me is great," she admits with embarrassment.

"so we've got half of the band to be trans," patrick mutters quietly. he has done all the surgeries and gone on t already, but he still can't help but add 'trans' before boy.

joe coughs. "make that three quarters, actually."

"what?" allie questions, her gaze locking with joe's.

"i'm agender," he states blankly.

"pronouns?" andy pipes in.

"he is still good, don't worry about that." joe sighs and flops down on andy's lap, looking at the older man. he smiles, fond of the drummer.

andy plays with his curly hair absently, and he hums quietly. "well, i... scratch the whole three quarters thing."

"does that mean...?" allie trails off, knowing what andy means.

"i'm bigender," he explains, his cheeks flushing a pale pink.

joe gets up from his lap to kiss him, and andy kisses him back lovingly. "what're your pronouns, then?" the curly-haired man asks quietly.

"ze hir, maybe? i can teach you how they work."

"that'd be good," allie says, looking at hir intensely.

"okay so, it's like," ze draws a sharp breath, and ze shakes hir head. "that's andy, ze is a drummer. hir favorite color is green. ze doesn't really like hirself."

"that's cool. i like it," patrick nods thoughtfully.

"also, guys, now that you know. should i wear like a wristband so you know what to call me? like if it's pink or such you know i prefer allie, and if it's blue you know i prefer pete."

"that's a great idea!" joe says excitedly. "it's nice to know we're all trans. fall out trans."

"trans out boy," patrick says between giggles, and everyone laughs.

"oh, and. allie? do you prefer girlfriend right now or do i just call you datefriend?" patrick asks, looking at her.

allie shrugs. "any's fine. but girlfriend would be cool."

patrick leans in to kiss her, and she responds with love. "i love you, allie," patrick mutters.

"get your straight pda out of my sight," joe says jokingly, and andy kisses him as in response. "also, andy. do i just call you datefriend?"

"yeah, that'd be preferred," ze nods.

"alright," joe mutters and kisses hir again.

they don't really plan on telling anyone.

\-----------------------

they're in an interview when it slips up rather sloppily.

"andy is a really great datefriend," joe starts, smiling. "ze's an amazing drummer, too."

"datefriend? ze?" the interviewer questions, and joe's face goes pale.

andy takes the microphone hesitantly. "well, yeah. i'm bigender, and i prefer ze hir pronouns."

"oh, i see." she seems slightly uncomfortable, and patrick silently wonders if she doesn't have any idea of what does bigender mean.

allie smiles faintly. "nobody's cis on here, actually. i'm genderfluid. right now i prefer allie and she pronouns, so."

"oh, sorry for misgendering you then, p -- allie."

"it's okay."

"and everybody knows already but i'm a trans boy, so that's worth mentioning," patrick says softly, and allie places a kiss on his cheek.

"what about joe?"

"agender. my gender's the void," he says jokingly. "my pronouns are still he, though, so don't bother with that. but anyway, andy is really great and ze should be appreciated more."

the interview continues as if nothing had happened, but when it's published everyone goes crazy over the lack of cis people in the band. allie changes her twitter name every so often with the name she prefers, and andy puts {ze/hir} as hir location on the same social media.

everyone knows now, and they couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> like or comment if you liked it!!  
> thank you for reading.


End file.
